Just a Little Push
by Dotdotdot1979
Summary: Mordecai makes a bet with Rigby (as planned by Margaret) that if he can drink and finish all of Rigby's latest creation, "Man Juice", Rigby will have to go on a date with Eileen for a whole day. Determined to see such hilarity, Mordecai bites the bullet and drinks every last drop of it, much to Rigby's dismay.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is the first time I've ever published one of my fanfics, so I'm a little embarrassed heh heh! ^/^ Anyway, Just so you know, I'm making the characters in this story human. I don't know, I just prefer them as people rather than animals in this case. Enjoy! ^_^

**Just a Little Push**

**Chapter 1: 'Man Juice', and the Proposition **

"Come on man just drink it!" Yelled Rigby to Mordecai from the kitchen as he tried to force Mordecai into drinking a substance that was almost unidentifiable due to how many different things Rigby mixed together. Mordecai looked at the strange substance and took a whiff of its scent and nearly gagged from the fumes. "No way dude, this is gonna kill me!"

"Oh, quit being such a crybaby, I've made you drink things that are ten times worse than this!" Said Rigby.

"No, I don't think you have dude." Said Mordecai as he placed the beverage on the table and pushed it away from him.

"Pff! Wimp. If you were a _real _man you'd drink it! In fact I think I know what I'll call it, "Rigby's Man Juice; you're not a real man till you drink it!" Said Rigby.

"Ugh, that sounds so lame!" Protested Mordecai.

"What's lame is you not drinking my Man Juice! NOW HURRY UP AND CHUG!"

"No way! If it's so manly, drink it yourself!" Exclaimed Mordecai.

Rigby clenched his fists, frustrated by how stubborn Mordecai was being but then relaxed himself. "Whatever, I knew you couldn't do it." Said Rigby as he out the concoction in the refrigerator. "Sorry man." Said Mordecai sounding guilty but really feeling relief.

A few hours after the incident with Rigby's Man Juice, the two friends slacked off until it was break time. "I'm gonna get some coffee, you coming?" Said Mordecai, who was about to head out the door. "Nah man, I'm sick of watching you fail at flirting with Margaret." Said Rigby who was focusing more on a video game he was playing. "Whatever man." Said Mordecai as he headed out the door.

"Hey Mordecai." Greeted Margaret with the cheerful smile she usually had on. Mordecai greeted her back nervously like way he always did and made his way to the seat he and Rigby usually sat at. "Let me guess, coffee?" Joked Margaret. "You know me too well." Said Mordecai, trying to act cool.

After a minute or less, Margaret came out with a cup of coffee and gave it to Mordecai. "So what's new?" Asked Margaret.

"Well, this morning Rigby tried to get me to drink some toxic waste he made for breakfast. He called it 'Rigby's Man Juice'."

Margaret laughs, "Seriously? Well, I'm really not surprised actually. So did you drink it?"

"Nah, I'd prefer not puking out my guts any day." Said Mordecai.

"Aw, I was hoping you would!" Said Margaret, sounding slightly disappointed.

" Oh, sorry. Maybe I could try again later." Said Mordecai as he blushed slightly from embarrassment.

Just then, Eileen walked into the coffee shop since it time for her shift. "Hey guys." Waved Eileen with a nonchalant grin. "Hey Eileen." They both said back. Just as Eileen went into the kitchen, Margaret jumped up from the seat she was sitting in.

"MORDECAI!" Exclaimed Margaret, which startled Mordecai.

"W-what is it Margaret?"

"I just came up with the greatest, and possibly the funniest thing I can think of!"

"What?" asked Mordecai?

Margaret looked around to see if Eileen was still around.

"Do you think it would be funny if Eileen and Rigby went out on a date together?" asked Margaret, looking slightly shady.

Mordecai contemplated for a moment and then realized just funny it really would be.

"Yeah, that would be pretty hilarious." Agreed Mordecai.

"Would you be willing to drink Rigby's juice just to see the look on Rigby's face when he finds out that he has to go out with Eileen?"

"I don't know…" Said Mordecai, dubiously.

"Okay, you know how Eileen has feelings for Rigby right? Well what if you and Rigby were to bet that if you don't drink the whole cup of 'Man Juice', you would have to pay Rigby $20, and if you do drink it all, he would have to go on a date with Eileen?"

Mordecai was really surprised of how mischievous Margaret could be, but it turned him on somehow, and blinded by his love for Margaret, decided to accept her proposal. "Okay, I'll do it." Said Mordecai as he shook hand with Margaret and nearly shuttered at the fact that he was holding her hand. "Great! The next time you see Rigby, place the bet." And so it was settled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No Questions Asked**

After what happened at the coffee shop, Mordecai made his way back to the park where Rigby was still playing video games in the house. As Mordecai shut the door behind him and took a deep breath, afraid of what he was getting himself into. He really didn't want to do it, but what would Margaret think of him if he backed down now? "Rigby!" yelled Mordecai even though he was only a few feet away from Rigby. Rigby turned to look at him.

"What?" said Rigby?

"I've decided to drink your 'Man Juice'!" Said Mordecai.

Rigby just stared at Mordecai for a few seconds but his blank expression of surprise quickly morphed into a mischievous smirk. "So you couldn't handle the title of being a wimp huh?"

"That's right, I'll drink your drink, but if I'm gonna do this, I need to make a bet with you in order to get me motivated." Said Mordecai.

"Pff! Sure okay, I like bets." Said Rigby confidently.

"Okay then, if I can't drink the whole cup in one go, I'll give you $40 bucks."

"And if you do?" asked Rigby.

"You have to ask Eileen out a on a date for a whole day."

Rigby's eyes widened at the thought of asking Eileen out, but quickly gained back his confidence.

"Alright, I accept your challenge, and if one of us loses, you _have _to do it, no questions asked!" said Rigby, confident that he was going to win.

Rigby placed to cup of substance in front of Mordecai, which smelled even worse than before. Mordecai looked at the beverage, almost puking from the very sight of it. "Oh god…" said Mordecai, disgusted. "It's too late to back down now, there's only one way out of this, and that's drinking it."

Mordecai turned away from the drink and tried to gain the courage to consume the concoction. "Do it for Margaret, do it for Margaret, do it for Margaret!" he said to himself. "This is gonna be the easiest win EVER!" said Rigby excitedly. As if it was all in one motion, Mordecai closed his eyes and chugged the drink down within seven seconds and managed to drink every last drop of it.

Mordecai cringed in discuss, and fell to the floor gripping his stomach. Rigby stood and watched in horror as his mind quickly came to the reality that he had lost

$40 and worst of all, he now had to go on a date with quite possibly the most boring and uninteresting girl in the world.

Mordecai chuckled as he put his arms on the table and tried to pull himself up. "I-I….I…..win…." said Mordecai, almost throwing up.

"W-wait a minute…b-but…" stuttered Rigby.

Mordecai looked up and smiled at Rigby, "N-no questions…asked…" Said Mordecai before collapsing onto the floor.

"No…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried Rigby, as he collapsed onto his knees.

A few hours later, Rigby headed out to the coffee shop around the time Eileen's shift ended, murmuring to himself about how he was stupid to take that bet in the first place. As Rigby approached the coffee shop, he suddenly felt a little nervous and hesitated to open the door but snapped himself out of it and made his way in. Margaret was just about to leave, when she saw Rigby opening to door. "Did Mordecai actually win?" Margaret asked herself, almost laughing from half excitement and half because of what Mordecai did.

After looking around for anybody, Rigby spotted Margaret and walked over to her. "Hey Margaret, is Eileen here?" asked Rigby in a really unenthusiastic voice. "Uh, yeah, she's in the kitchen, I'll go get her for you." Said Margaret, trying not to show her excitement.

"Eileen!" yelled Margaret.

"Hey, what's going on? You seem excited about something." Said Eileen.

"Huh? Oh, I uh, just remembered something important." Lied Margaret.

"I just wanted to let you know that Rigby wants to talk to you about something."

"Rigby?" Said Eileen as she blushed.

"Yeah! Well, don't keep him waiting!" Said Margaret.

Eileen quickly brushed out her hair with her fingers and pushed her glasses closer to her face as she went out of the kitchen to greet Rigby.

"Hey Rigby" Said Eileen, trying not to look desperate.

"Hey." Replied Rigby lazily.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Go on a date with me tomorrow." Said Rigby, wanting to get this whole thing over with as soon as possible.

Eileen blushed after hearing what Rigby had said, and tried not to squeal even though she really wanted to.

"O-okay…when- or where should we meet?" asked Eileen timidly.

"I don't care, I guess the park or whatever." Replied Rigby.

"Alright, cool! Uh…what time?"

"Noon."

"Great!" said Eileen as she fiddled with the bottom of her work uniform.

There was an awkward silence between the two that seemed to go on forever even though it was only about 10 seconds. Rigby pivoted towards the direction of the door and made his way to the exit, leaving a bewildered, but happy, Eileen.

After Rigby left, he found himself an old can that he found near a trash can and started to repeatedly kick it in anger. "STUPID MORDECAI, STUPID BET, STUPID 'MAN JUICE'!" yelled Rigby. Rigby finally relaxed after blowing off steam, but was still angry for losing and asking out Eileen.

Rigby gave the can one last kick and made his way back to the park. When he got home, Rigby found Mordecai on the couch with a bucket next to him, no doubt sick from the 'Man Juice'. "So, did you do it?" Asked Mordecai. "I freaking hate you." Replied Rigby as he head up to his room, blushing lightly as he did so.


End file.
